The Voice
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Suara itu terdengar familiar. Tunggu. Suara itu... STRAIGHT PAIRING. AusLiech. Dedicated for IHAFest on Augst.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Straight Pairing. Death Chara. AU. AusLiech.

**Writer's note :** tanda _[...]_ = percakapan dalam telepon. Fic ini didedikasi untuk meramaikan IHAFest atas bantuan **nutmeg-not-head **yang telah menyempatkan waktu sebagai beta reader. Terima kasih, Kak =D _Your support means a lot for me, Sis. Love you_~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**IHAFest on Augst **

* * *

><p>"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu."<p>

Suara dingin penuh keangkuhan milik pianis muda yang sedang naik daun ini diiringi wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kacamata dengan bingkai setengah bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Membantu mata violet indah itu untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Dia sedang berada di luar ruangan studio tempatnya berlatih. Para pemusik asal kota ini tengah berlatih juga di sana di bawah bimbingan pengelola studio itu yang tak lain tak bukan masih mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Wali Kota. Suara berbagai alat musik terdengar dari balik pintu. Sudah dari sebulan yang lalu dia memikirkan konsep musik yang akan ia tampilkan sebagai persembahan terbaik darinya.

Beberapa minggu lagi dia akan tampil solo di sebuah acara besar kota tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Festival Bintang Natal. Acara tahunan yang diadakan 3 tahun sekali ini menjadi ajang pertunjukkan para pemusik untuk memikat hati para penduduk kota agar memilih mereka sebagai The Best Solo tahun ini. Gelar tersebut adalah kebanggan terbesar sekaligus kesempatan bagi pemusik indie di kota tersebut untuk diorbitkan oleh Wali Kota setempat sebagai seorang bintang.

_[Tapi, Roderich…]_

Telepon genggam yang kini ia tempelkan di telinga memperdengarkan suara seorang wanita. Lemah. Terdengar gelisah.

Alis Roderich sedikit mengernyit. Menandakan ia mulai sebal dengan rengekan tanpa akhir dari pemilik suara yang entah dimana. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan antusiasme besar untuk pertunjukkan solonya. Perasaannya begitu bergelora sehingga pikirannya dipenuhi ide-ide menakjubkan mengenai apa yang akan membuat pertunjukannya nanti akan menjadi luar biasa. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan itu gagal.

"Aku sibuk. Jangan hubungi lagi."

Roderich memutuskan kontak tanpa menghiraukan suara terisak yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana lalu berdiri diam. Sambil memandang ke luar jendela yang serba putih ditutupi salju, dia menghela nafas kuat-kuat.

Matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Tapi pikirannya tidak begitu. Alam pikirnya mengenang masa kecil yang hidup dalam kesusahan. Tak ada uang untuk membeli makanan. Pakaian bekas diambil dari sampah orang. Kedinginan di malam Natal, hanya berselimutkan kardus-kardus bekas di bawah jembatan kota. Terkadang harus memakan rumput liar, mencuri uang, dan perbuatan rendah lainnya hanya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Menyadari ternyata dia memiliki bakat dalam musik, membuatnya mati-matian untuk menguasainya. Belajar jauh lebih keras dibanding yang lain. Tak mempedulikan apapun selain musik.

Sekarang, tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan memiliki apa yang ia impikan sedari kecil. Meninggalkan kesengsaraan.

Kesempatan ini terlalu besar untuk dilewatkan. Jika gagal, ia harus menunggu 3 tahun lagi agar menang. Tidak. Itu terlalu lama dan dia tak bisa menunggu selama itu. Ditambah, semua tabungannya sudah ia keluarkan untuk pertunjukannya di acara ini.

Beredar isu bahwa peserta yang berumur 19 tahun akan memiliki nilai lebih di mata Sang Wali Kota karena dinilai sebagai bibit bagus. Jika Wali Kota menyatakan suka, kemungkinan besar sebagian penduduk akan terpengaruh. Dan… usia Roderich 19 tahun ini.

_Ini sungguh kesempatan emas!_

Ia bertekad dalam hati tak akan membiarkan apapun mencegahnya mendapat kesempatan emas ini.

.

.

_[Kau mau bertemu denganku?]_

Tangis haru dan lega terdengar dari suara wanita yang sama karena kali ini Roderich yang menghubungi duluan. Suara itu juga terdengar riang menanggapi ajakan Roderich untuk bertemu. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, wajah Roderich tidak menampakkan perubahan. Datar.

"Aku selesai latihan malam ini. Tunggu di tangga masuk kereta bawah tanah bagian selatan."

Sebuah kesepakatan terbentuk. Jika pihak seberang telepon terdengar riang gembira, pihak yang mengubungi justru tak memberikan reaksi apapun di wajahnya. Roderich menatap ponselnya lama. Dia telah mengambil keputusan besar sebelum menelepon. Keputusan yang akan mempengaruhi jalan hidupnya nanti.

Dia membawa tasnya keluar dari bangunan studio latihan, berjalan agak jauh lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon minim pencahayaan. Dia memakai mantelnya serta topi rajutan hitam menutupi rambut coklat gelapnya. Syal tebal ia lilitkan di leher sampai menutupi ujung hidung. Jika dilihat sekilas, dia tak bisa dikenali sebagai Roderich.

Dengan mantap ia berjalan menuju tempat janjiannya bertemu. Di malam bersalju seperti ini, sedikit orang yang melintas sehingga ia tak banyak bertemu penduduk kota yang lain. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat sesosok gadis bermantel hijau dengan rambut pirang sebahu—pita ungu terikat manis di rambut sebelah kanan—berdiri tepat di samping tangga masuk menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Gadis itu sedang melihat-lihat ke berbagai arah seolah mencari seseorang.

"Ah, Roderich!" senyum senang menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Terlihat uap putih keluar setiap ia berbicara. "Apa kau berubah pikiran?"

Roderich hanya menatapnya datar dan berkata tenang, "Berikan ponselmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" gadis itu bingung.

Roderich tidak repot-repot menjelaskan, hanya membentak, "Berikan."

Meski tak mengerti, gadis itu menyerahkan ponselnya ke Roderich. Lalu, ia yang cemas akan Roderich membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Roderich… aku tahu kau sedang sibuk. Tapi…," sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang tertutupi mantel. "Aku tidak memintamu menikahiku sekarang juga, tapi… setidaknya… ."

"Aku mengerti," suara Roderich yang tenang membuat gadis itu merasa lega. Ia merasa Roderich tahu apa yang dia maksudkan dari tadi. Namun, ternyata, "Aku tidak punya keinginan menikah muda."

"Apa?" mata gadis itu melebar. Ia mulai ketakutan. Air matanya menetes. "La-lalu… bagaimana dengan…?" kedua lengannya memeluk erat bagian perutnya.

Tatapan dingin Roderich menajam. Dia mendekati gadis itu lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu sampai hilang keseimbangan. Tanpa teriakan, tubuh gadis itu jatuh berguling menuruni anak tangga curam menuju loket kereta bawah tanah. Lalu menghantam lantai dasar dengan bunyi debam mengerikan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat gerakan lemah si gadis, sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Dalam diam dia melihat dengan teliti bagian kaki gadis itu. Darah yang mengalir, mulai membasahi mantel hijaunya dan mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya yang diam.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat menjadi ayah bagi kandunganmu," katanya pelan, "walaupun itu darah dagingku sendiri."

.

.

Akhirnya, tibalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Roderich. Ketika gilirannya tampil, ia tampak begitu memukau. Sungguh berbeda dari permainan musik musisi lain. Setelah turun panggung, terlihat sekali sambutan hangat dari penonton. Bahkan pemusik yang mendapat giliran tampil setelah dia justru mengundurkan diri dan pulang sambil menangis.

Pemusik lain menatapnya bermacam-macam. Ada yang tersenyum sedih, menyembunyikan rasa kalah dengan menjabat tangannya. Ada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Ada juga yang tak mau bertukar kata dengannya. Yang manapun, itu sudah sangat membuat Roderich puas. Perasaan bangga menyelimutinya dan ia sangat percaya bahwa dialah yang akan menyandang gelar The Best Solo.

_"Anda hebat!"_

_"Luar biasa!"_

_"Sempurna!"_

Berbagai pujian membanjirinya ketika ia sudah turun panggung. Banyak penduduk kota yang terpesona datang ke balik panggung untuk mengungkapkan kekaguman mereka secara langsung. Tentu saja ia menanggapi dengan senang. Akibatnya, rasa sombong mulai menjalar di dadanya.

Sambil masih terus menjabat dan menerima pujian orang, Roderich berjalan ke ruang gantinya. Ketika panitia acara yang lalu lalang melihatnya, ia menegur sambil berjalan, "Hei, Roderich. Kau sudah tahu 'kan anak-anak dilarang masuk ke sini?"

"Hah?"

Roderich sedikit terkejut, tapi ia belum sempat bertanya pada panitia yang lewat tadi. Ketika beberapa pemusik wanita melewatinya, mereka tersenyum ramah, "Mirip sekali denganmu, Roderich."

"Apa?"

Ia menatap heran pada pemusik wanita yang berkata barusan melewatinya sambil lalu. Belum lagi keheranannya menjadi sebuah kesadaran, seorang pengangkat properti lewat di sampingnya sambil berkata, "Hati-hati banyak barang di sini. Nanti anak itu teluka."

"Anak?" Roderich melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada anak-anak di sekitarnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Roderich masuk ke ruang gantinya. Ia yakin semua orang tengah iri dan ingin mempermainkannya dengan menyebut-nyebut anak-anak padahal tak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Setelah mengunci, ia duduk di depan meja dengan kaca besar di sana. Tertawa senang karena kesuksesannya hari ini. Dia yakin sekali masa depan yang gilang gemilang menunggunya dan tak ada yang mengganggunya kali ini.

_….a_

_….p...a_

Roderich merasa mendengar suara. Tawanya segera ia hentikan. Pendengarannya ia tajamkan untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu. Masih belum terdengar jelas.

_….p...a_

Ada! Suara kecil yang entah kenapa terdengar familiar di telinganya. Mirip suara seseorang. Tapi siapa?

_….a …a_

Pandangannya diedarkan, mencari keberadaan sumber suara.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pada ruangan kosong ini.

Hening. Tanpa balasan.

Hanya dirinya yang di sini dan kunci ruangan ini ada padanya. Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa masuk ke sini. Roderich mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal. Kursi dibalik, lemari ganti dibuka. Rak sepatu, di bawah meja. Tak ada. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun, bahkan apapun, di sana. Tapi, ia masih mendengarnya.

Samar-samar.

Kali ini Roderich diam. Suara itu kembali terdengar dan menggumamkan sebuah kata meski pelan. Anehnya, suara itu mulai terasa menggema di ruangan kecil ini. Seolah tiap sudut ruangan mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya makin penasaran.

_a… ku…. pa…._

Suara itu makin jelas.

Dalam hening yang ditinggalkan, dia mencoba menerka suara apa itu. Lebih tepatnya, suara siapa itu. Tapi...

Hawa dingin menusuk terasa mengelilingi lehernya. Tiba-tiba pundaknya terasa berat seolah ada beban yang dipikulnya. Namun, ketika tangannya menyentuh bahu, tak ada benda apapun di sana. Kecuali, rasa dingin membeku. Roderich, dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, berjalan ke arah kaca besar yang menyatu di dinding. Berharap segera mengetahui apa penyebab—

Dia membeku.

Apa yang terlihat tak bisa ia percayai...

Seorang anak kecil laki-laki duduk di bahunya dengan kaki melingkari lehernya. Kedua tangan kecil memeluk kepala Roderich. Model dan warna rambut yang sama seperti Roderich meski wajahnya pucat membiru. Tak ada darah mengalir di sana untuk memberi warna mukanya.

Anak kecil membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara, sama dengan yang dicarinya dari tadi. Suara itu… mirip suara kekasihnya yang jatuh dari tangga...

Rasa dingin semakin mengancam bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang dilantunkan anak itu. Dan rasa takut sudah tidak bisa dia usir...

_"Papa…, ayo main..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca :)<strong>  
><strong>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, apapun kuterima X)<strong>


End file.
